sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purity Chalice
"NOOOO!! MIMET!!" -Eugeal falling to her death The Purity Chalice is the 22nd episode of Sailor Moon S. It was preceded by Destiny's Arrival and followed by Show Stoppers. Plot Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's Pure Hearts have been extracted, as the sword and the mirror, and Serena is unable to return them, and must now find the third Pure Heart and save the world. According to Sailor Uranus, who along with Sailor Neptune is now doomed, the legendary princess will rescue the Purity Chalice from the Silence and save the world. Eugeal suddenly returns and steals the Pure Heart treasures. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. Eugeal sets the area on fire with her flamethrower to trap the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion doesn't affect the fire, and Sailor Mars's Mars Celestial Fire Surround only makes it worse. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon arrive and Sailor Mini Moon uses the Luna Sphere to put out the fire. The Sailor Scouts chase after Eugeal, but she shoots gunk at their feet, which hardens and traps them except Sailor Moon, who crosses by using them all as stones. Sailor Moon confronts Eugeal and uses Moon Spiral Heart Attack on her, but again she blocks with her new flamethrower. Then, Trista arrives with the other Sailor Scouts. She transforms into Sailor Pluto, and reveals that the crystal ball on her staff, the Garnet Orb, is the third Pure Heart crystal treasure, and takes the Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror from Eugeal, and separates them from the Pure Hearts, returning them to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. With the three Pure Heart treasures united, the Purity Chalice appears. Its power can be used for good or evil. Sailor Moon and Eugeal race to get the Purity Chalice. It is close, but in the end, it is Sailor Moon who gets it, and she transforms into Super Sailor Moon. Easily countering Eugeal's flamethrower, Sailor Moon defeats Eugeal with an energy blast. Eugeal enters her car and drives away, humiliated and vowing revenge. However, she hears Mimet telling her of her failure, and realizes that she can't slow down because Mimet put acid snails in the car to dissolve the brakes. Eugeal then reaches a sharp turn at a cliff and crashes over the edge of the highway into the sea to her death. Sailor Moon returns to her original form and is worn out from the transformation. This makes Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune sure that Sailor Moon is not the one to save the world. Mimet informs Doctor Tomoe that Sailor Moon has the Purity Chalice, but he says that if she really knew how to use it, then his lab would already be destroyed. Notes *First true appearance of the Purity Chalice *Sailor Pluto has appeared before in Sailor Moon R, but this is the first time we see her transform. *Final appearance of Eugeal *First appearance of Hotaru (cameo appearance) and the Sovereign of Silence Category:Sailor Moon S episodes